Konoha no Shiroi Warnet
by Ray-kun 13
Summary: Warnet Konoha sangat mewah. Baca aja fic ini..


Hey semuanya

Hey semuanya!! Ray-kun 13 balik lagi nich.. Dengan cerita yang biasa-biasa aja yang lain!! Yang puas atau tidak puas, yang suka atu tidak suka.. berikan pendapat kalian!!

**Disclaimer : **Akhirnya Naruto menjadi milikku..'dihajar, digeplak, dan ditampol oleh Masashi Kishimoto'

**Author : **Ray-kun 13

**Storyline : **Ray-kun 13

**Warnet Baru **

Anak muda di Konoha terlihat sudah memenuhi warnet yang baru saja dibangun minggu lalu yang bernama, Konoha No Shiroi Warnet. Warnet di Konoha sangat berbeda dengan warnet yang lain. Konoha No Shiroi Warnet, menggunakan Mozilla Firefox yang diperbaharui menjadi 'Kyuubi Firefox' dengan ikon bola dunia dengan Kyuubi melingkarinya, dan juga menggunakan jaringan 'Nitro' bukan Speedy. Jaringan Nitro lebih cepat 100 kali lipat untuk mengakses internet.

Warnet disini juga tidak mahal.. hanya 20 Ryo/jam. Padahal didalam warnet ini terdapat sekitar 5 AC, 2 DVD, 3 Audio System, 4 buah lemari pendingin untuk menyimpan minuman, karpet, TV, projector, kantin super besar, hotel bintang 10, supermarket, meja billiard, video game, dll..(semua bohong kecuali 5 benda pertama).

Semua warga Konoha tidak mencurigai mengapa warnet itu sangat mewah dengan biaya hanya 20 Ryo/jam. Karena mereka semua tahu kalau pemilik warnet itu Hokage sendiri. Tsunade membangun warnet mewah itu berupaya untuk menyenangkan semua ninja yang lelah setelah melakukan misi. Karena itu, setiap harinya warnet itu selalu dipadati oleh anak muda Konoha.

Sudah dari tadi pagi Naruto berada didalam warnet itu. Sudah sekitar 5 jam ia bermain. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Teman-temannya baru bermain 1 jam yang lalu. Naruto sedang bermain game online 'Ayo Dance' selama 3 jam berturut-turut. Dia selalu gagal.. Karena ada pesaing-pesaing hebat dari Indonesia(bangga dund.. Negara kita bisa main Ayo Dance). 2 jam sebelumnya, Naruto membuka situs yang sangat terkenal, !! Naruto membaca fanfic-fanfic tentang dirinya yang dibuat oleh author-author jenius dari Indonesia. Mulai dari rate 'K' sampai rate 'M'. Naruto hanya cengengesan membaca fanfic rate 'M'. Sekarang Naruto masih mencoba tidak mempermalukan dirinya lagi sewaktu bermain 'Ayo Dance'.

Naruto: "Hah!! Aku takkan kalah!! Lihat saja kalian, pemain dari Indonesia!!"

'Siapa nih..? Na..Ru..To.. halah!! Masa' gak bisa maen permaenan kayak gini sih!? Nilainya.. Cuma 0!! Gak salah tuh?', pikir salah satu pemain online dari Indonesia.

Naruto mencoba mengetik arah yang ditunjukkan pada layar monitor. Tetapi ia selalu gagal.. Tak satupun ada yang benar. Naruto berteriak.

Naruto: "HAAAAH!! PERMAINAN BODOH!! KENAPA GUE GAK BISA MENCET TOMBOL YANG BENER!?"

Semua orang yang mendengarkan teriakkan Naruto merasa terganggu. Sampai-sampai ada orang yang melempar sandal dari dalam tasnya kearah kepala Naruto..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

50 Cm lagi..

40 Cm lagi..

30 Cm lagi..

20 Cm lagi..

10 Cm lagi..

5 Cm lagi..

3 Cm lagi..

1 Cm lagi..

Dan…………

GOOOOOOOOOL!!(maaf, salah sound effect)

CTAAK!!

ADUUUH!!

Dengan seketika kepala Naruto langsung benjol mengeluarkan asap. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang benjol sambil guling-guling..

"Rasain lu!! Berisik banget sih!!", bentak pemuda yang melempar Naruto dengan sandal.

Naruto: "Aduh..aduh..aduh..aduh..aduh..aduh.."

'Dasar bodoh… memalukan saja..', gumam Sasuke yang berada disebelah komputer Naruto sejak tadi.

Naruto mencoba menahan sakitnya. Kemudian dia mencoba bangkit dan duduk kembali. Setelah itu, dia melihat kearah komputer yang sedang dimainkan oleh Sasuke. Naruto melihat halaman situs di komputer Sasuke, dia melihat ada tulisan 'Friendster'.

'Hah! Sasuke juga punya FS!! Ah.. Gue pingin liat udah punya berapa teman dia..', gumam Naruto.

Naruto membuka situs Friendster juga. Sebelum Login, dia melihat kearah 'popular member' yang berada di bawah halaman. Dia terkejut karena melihat profil Sasuke ada di bagian 'popular member'..

'Apa!! Dia ada di bagian 'popular member'?? Emang dia udah punya berapa banyak teman?', pikir Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto meng-klik profil 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Setelah masuk profil Sasuke, dia lebih terkejut lagi karena melihat Sasuke memiliki sekitar 10000 teman dari seluruh dunia. Bahkan lebih terkejut lagi karena Sasuke memiliki sekitar 5000 fans!!

'A-A-APA!! Banyak banget yang ngefans sama si Teme itu..?! Udah gitu dia punya sekitar 10000 teman!! Dibandingkan sama gue..', gumam Naruto sambil 'cengok'.

Kemudian Naruto mencoba login. Setelah login, dia melihat kotak masuk_'inbox'_nya. Dia melihat sebuah kalimat pertanyaan, 'A NEW Fans Request'.

Kemudian Naruto meng-klik kalimat itu..

Yang dilihatnya adalah….

JRENG..JRENG..JRENG..

Profil 'Hyuuga Hinata'….

'A-a APA!? Hi-Hinata ngefans sama gue? Gak disangka..', pikir Naruto.

Dia tidak langsung meng-klik kata 'approve', tetapi Naruto mencoba dulu melihat isi profil Hinata. Setelah ia masuk profil 'Hyuuga Hinata', Naruto melihat '_layout' _milik Hinata. Layout Hinata adalah berupa bunga lavender. Naruto melihat bahwa Hinata memiliki fans juga yang berjumlah 99, teman sekitar 999, dan dia belum ngefans oleh siapapun..

'Ah.. Hinata banyak juga yang ngefans sama dia.. terus temannya juga cukup banyak.. Padahal dia baru aja gabung sejak 3 minggu yang lalu..', gumam Naruto iri.

Naruto melihat SO milik Hinata, Shoutout Hinata tertulis 'Aku takkan menarik kata-kataku! Karena itulah… jalan ninjaku!'. Ternyata SO milik Hinata sama dengan SO milik Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum..

'Ternyata ada juga wanita seperti dia…', pikir Naruto.

Naruto kembali ke halaman awal profilnya, fans request, kemudian ia meng-klik kata 'approve'. Hinata memang sudah ada didaftar teman Naruto. Hanya saja Hinata malu untuk menjadi fans Naruto. Dia mulai memberanikan diri hari ini.

Setelah Hinata resmi menjadi fans Naruto, Naruto mengirim komentar pertamanya untuk fans ke-4 nya. Hinata memang menjadi fans ke-4 Naruto. Sebelumnya telah ada Konohamaru dan 2 temannya. Naruto mengetik dengan cepat komentar yang akan ia berikan pada Hinata. Inilah komentar Naruto,

'_Hey, Hinata-chan! Arigatou karena ngefans sama aku.. Btw, lagi OL, gak?Pokoknya arigatou yang sebesar-besarnya, ya!! Eh, Hina-chan. Prim kamu manis banget sie... kalau kamu lagi OL, bales yang cepet, ya!!'_

Kemudian Naruto memposting komentarnya pada profil Hinata. Lalu Naruto berdiri dan melihat-lihat sekeliling. Dia mencoba mencari dimana Hinata berada. Sasuke yang melihat rivalnya itu celingak-celinguk tidak jelas begitu, langsung posting komentar kepada profil 'Uzumaki Naruto'

Naruto masih terus mencari Hinata. Tetapi pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Karena begitu banyak pelanggan-pelanggan yang sedang berada di warnet itu. Yah.. sekitar… 200 orang. Warnet itu luasnya 1 hektar dan memiliki sekitar 200 komputer, jadi dapat menampung 200 orang.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Humornya kubuat banyak di chappie 2. Padahal aku jarang OL dan jarang ke warnet.. tapi langsung muncul ide bodoh kayak gini.. Fanfic ini aku buat _'ficbung', _ya! Apa tuh? Ficbung itu singkatan darri fanfic bersambung..(aneh, kan?).. MULTI CHAP!! Oke, review dinantikan… kalau males login atau gak punya account, masih bisa review kok!!

Oh ya, aku pingin belajar sama senpai-senpai yang baik hati nie.. Jelasin semua embel-embel yang kalian tahu dong(bisa lewat review atau PM)!! Aku ini 'kan masih amatir.. TOLONG YA?

_**R&R PLIZ.. R&R PLIZ.. R&R PLIZ.. R&R PLIZ.. R&R PLIZ.. R&R PLIZ.. R&R PLIZ.. R&R PLIZ.. R&R PLIZ.. R&R PLIZ.. R&R PLIZ..**_


End file.
